A Year Without Rain
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Damon se fue, y llegó la sequía...    ¿Será capaz de devolverle la lluvia a Elena? -ONE SHOT-


A Year Without Rain.

Elena se levanto de su cama lentamente, con su mirada posada en la ventana abierta, que dejaban que el aire entrara en la habitación. La noche era cálida, con la luna en la cima y las estrellas adornando el cielo color azul naval; la morena se dirigió a la ventana casi inconscientemente y allí se paró en seco. Observó detenidamente el bosque que se encontraba casi al pasar la calle de su casa, observó como los arboles se movían acompasados, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos marrones mientras cerraba los ojos con seguridad.

Sus manos se posaron sobre su boca mientras mas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera pararlas; había cometido el peor error que pudo cometer: hace un año, se había guiado por la razón, y no por el _corazón._

Y ahora era muy tarde para recuperar todo lo que había perdido con ese inmenso error; había perdido todas las posibilidades de volverlo a _ver_. Hace pocos meses, los hermanos Salvatore le pidieron que hiciese su elección final: ¿Stefan o Damon?

Era una encrucijada de la que no podía salir. Escogió, si… pero al Salvatore equivocado. Escogió a Stefan.

Ese fue su error, escoger a Stefan. Era verdad que eran almas gemelas… pero al fin y al cabo, uno no siempre termina con su alma gemela; ella estaba completamente segura de ello ahora, luego de que se _fue_.

_Oooh Oooh Ooooooohhhhhhh Ohhhhh  
>Can you feel me?<br>When I think about you  
>with every breath I take<br>every minute  
>No matter what I do<br>my world is an empty place_

Damon se fue, sin decir nada más que "Adiós, Elena" sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna excusa, nada. Eso dejó a Elena desprotegida, vulnerable y miserable.

Los meses pasaron y su relación con Stefan empeoraba conforme pasaban los días: peleaban muy seguido, Stefan pasaba más tiempo sin ella y ella sin el, pensando en Damon. Todo había empeorado, era como si Damon fuera sido la única cosa que los mantenía juntos y sin el, su relación se desplomaba lentamente.

Pronto llego la época de sequía, ni una seña de lluvia. Elena (que se había ido a vivir con Stefan) se fue de la casa de los Salvatore, y con eso terminó su relación con Stefan que dolido se fue de Mystic Falls; Elena no había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Damon, pero cada día era peor sin el. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, lo necesitaba… y el no estaba con ella.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo mientras recordaba. Jenna junto con Jeremy se fueron de la casa cuando se casó con Alaric Saltzman, dejando a Elena completamente sola. Ella ya tenía 18 años, se había graduado y estaba estudiando filosofía en la Universidad de Mystic Falls.

Pero aún asi, teniendo una casa para ella sola, poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin que a nadie le importase, se sentía incompleta sin Damon. Muchas veces había visto a Damon sonriéndole, pero solo eran espejismos de su mente.

Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su diario.

"_Querido diario…"_

Pero ahí se detuvo; hojeó las páginas hasta que la encontró: una rosa seca, escondida entre las páginas; la rosa se la había dado Damon el día de la fiesta inicial del día de los fundadores, y la había guardado en su diario junto con la descripción de cómo Damon le había declarado su amor a ella, y, pensando en que ella podía ser influenciada por falta de verbena, le había "borrado lo recuerdos"… el problema era que: ella había escondido verbena en su ropa.

Esos recuerdos la hacían sentir peor, asi que con un grito lanzó el diario por la ventana. Minutos después, se arrepintió por haberlo hecho y con prisa tomó su chaqueta y salió escaleras abajo.

Salió al patio delantero de su casa apresuradamente, pero ni una seña del diario; observó las flores que había plantado.

-Estúpida sequía- se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba entre los arbusto el desaparecido diario- ¿Dónde estás?- se dijo desesperada.

Unos cuantos minutos desistió en su búsqueda y se dirigió hacia el bosque para dar un paseo.

_Like I've been wondering the desert  
>for a thousand days (Ohhhhh)<br>don't know if it's a mirage  
>but I always see your face, baby <em>

Caminó por mucho tiempo, al menos una hora seguida; luego de darse cuenta de que había vuelto a su casa, se quedó admirando la inmensidad del bosque, preguntándose internamente si internarse en el o no.

Al final, se decidió adentrarse al oscuro bosque. "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensó y sonrió. Al estar unos cuantos metros de las calles, todo estaba oscuro; Elena siguió caminando sigilosamente por encima de las ramas que crujían con el contacto de sus tenis.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó por su izquierda. Elena, asustada volteó lentamente para ver a un muchacho de alrededor 20 años, mirándola con una sonrisa que ella inmediatamente correspondió; Caminó hacia el con miedo. El chico sonrió.

-Hola, Elena- la chica corrió hacia el cuando escucho esas dos palabras salir de su boca.

-Damon-Dijo con un suspiro. Damon la miró intensamente para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera- Volviste- la chica acercó su mano a la mejilla del pelinegro y cerró sus ojos. Sintió como la gravedad funcionaba en ella y caía lentamente hasta estar completamente acostada entre ramas y hojas de árboles.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y no había nadie… ni siquiera Damon. Se levantó enojada consigo misma, por imaginar cosas, por tener tantas ilusiones… por soñar despierta. Todo había sido obra de su imaginación.

Soltó un bufido y corrió de vuelta, pero algo la hizo pararse en seco: Su diario estaba encima de una gran roca, con algunas hojas sueltas por todo el suelo. Extrañada, corrió hacia la roca y tomó el pequeño libro. Lo abrió desesperada, buscando lo más preciado que tenía allí dentro: a ella no le importaba el contenido del pequeño diario, a ella le importaba la rosa que Damon le había dado. Buscó alrededor de la roca y no estaba. Había perdido todo lo que le recordaba a Damon, tenía que encontrarlo rápido.

_I'm missing you so much  
>can't help it, I'm in love (love)<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side (side)<br>don't know how I will survive  
>A day without you is like a year without rain<br>Ohohouh, Wooaaah wooaah wooaah_

Buscó por mucho tiempo, sin éxito alguno; cansada de caminar, se sentó en el suelo y soltó un resoplido. Buscar una rosa seca y aplastada era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, definitivamente.

Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó escapar un grito.

-¿Cómo pude haber tirado mi diario por la ventana, acaso estoy volviéndome loca?- se preguntó a si misma. "Bueno, con todo lo que te ha pasado: Stefan, Katherine, Klaus,… Damon… no se como estás tan cuerda" dijo una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza. Se reprochó a si misma por pensar tan tonterías y soltó un suspiro cansino.

_The stars are burning  
>I hear your voice in my mind ( Voice In My Mind )<br>Can't you hear me calling  
>My heart is yearning<br>Like the ocean that's running dry  
>Catch me I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
>Won't you save me<em>

_There's gonna be a monsoon  
>when you get back to me<br>Ohhhhh baby_

Levantó la vista, y entonces la vió: La pequeña rosa, ya seca y aplastada. Se acercó a ella de rodillas y la tomó entre sus manos mientras la observaba como si fuera la joya mas preciada, delicada y hermosa de todas.

-Ha estado en frente de mi todo el tiempo y no la he visto- se dijo riendo por lo bajo. Tomó lo que quedaba de su diario y emprendió su camino hacia su casa; el suelo seco crujía fuertemente por las grades zancadas que daba y eso la desesperaba mas. Disminuyó la velocidad sin parar.

El cielo había oscurecido más de lo normal, y una gran capa de niebla se comenzó a dispersar por los pies de Elena. Solo una cosa podía desencadenar la niebla de esa manera: Damon.

Era absurdo, y ella lo sabía. De un día para otro, ¿Damon regresaría? Eso deseaba ella, que llegara; pero hay cosas que son totalmente imposibles, como volar con las manos, o detener la lluvia con las mismas… O volver a ver a Damon Salvatore.

-¿Qué lluvia puedo detener, si estamos en sequía?- se preguntó y como si la madre naturaleza la fuera escuchado, unos ruidosos truenos hicieron aparición. Sorprendida, se recostó- Genial, lloverá y estoy perdida en este maldito bosque- bufó enojada y se subió el cierre de su chaqueta negra. Sintió un terrible frio, asi que se acurrucó contra un árbol.

_I'm missing you so much  
>can't help it, I'm in love (love)<br>A day without you is like a year without rain  
>I need you by my side (side)<br>don't know how I will survive  
>A day without you is like a year without raaaaaain<br>Ohohouh, Wooaaah wooaah wooaah_

El frio se fue intensificando, y Elena comenzó a temblar. El viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que las hojas sueltas del diario salieran disparadas de las manos de la morena, que soltó un grito enojada. Corrió hacia varias pero cuando iba a llegar a la última, ésta voló unos metros de distancia más. Bufó.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer y Elena se sentó en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Te puedes refriar- Una voz dulce y sarcástica la sacó de sus pensamientos; Elena abrió los ojos para encontrar con unos de color verde grisáceo, mirándola fijamente. Elena tragó saliva.

-¿Da-Damon?- se preguntó levantándose y haciendo caso omiso de las gotas que comenzaban a mojarla. Damon tomó la hoja del piso y se acercó a ella. La lluvia comenzó a caer mucho más intensificada hasta que la morena apenas podía ver- ¿Eres tú?- El pelinegro sonrió.

-Soy yo, Elena- dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos, haciéndole saber que no era producto de su imaginación.

-Volviste- le dijo colocando sus manos en las mejillas del chico.

- No crees que iba a desaprovechar la ganga que mi hermanito me dejó, ¿o si?- respondió con cierto toque de ironía en su voz. Elena rió por lo bajo.

-No lo dudo… pero Damon…- le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que el chico le respondió- No me vuelvas a dejar- terminó y lo besó suavemente.

**Dos años después**

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore observó el sobresaliente anillo color lapislázuli que llevaba puesto en su dedo desde hace un año; Sonrió mientras veía entrar con una velocidad supernatural a Damon Salvatore, que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro pasando un brazo por la espalda de la morena.

-Nada,… Solo recordando- respondió enseñándole el anillo y el chico rió por lo bajo.

-Extravagante, ¿no?- añadió Damon y Elena negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero a mí me gusta- respondió y le dio un corto beso al chico- Te amo- terminó abrazándolo.

-Te amo- respondió Damon. Elena se levantó del sofá y Damon la siguió; Se dirigieron hacia la ventana de la enorme casa de los Salvatore, y observaron la lluvia caer.


End file.
